


galactic interlude i.

by calrissianns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, also i know interlude means song but i dont care i like the word so thats the title suck my ass, au where peter did shoot gamora on knowhere, guardians are only mentioned, somewhat graphic depiction of death and blood, songfic? somewhat, there are lyrics from a song, trigger warning: suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: There are tears on her face, green blood spilt on the floor, her hands ice cold. She’s haunting.And he’s the one who killed her.(AU where Peter does follow through with his promise on Knowhere)
Relationships: Gamora & Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	galactic interlude i.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my friends @thejollymilano and @starkrhodes :) ily both.
> 
> I said this in the tags but this work contains possibly graphic depictions of death and suicidal thoughts. I do not want to trigger anyone so here is an additional warning. Thank you.

_So what are you going to say at my funeral now that you've killed me?_

He pulls the trigger, tears in his eyes. Her eyes blink at him, and as she falls to the ground, Thanos looks on in dismay.

_Here lies the body_

There are tears on her face, green blood spilt on the floor, her hands ice cold. She’s haunting.

And he’s the one who killed her.

_Of the love of my life_

Her last words to him. “I love you”. He’s the only one she’s said it to, the only one who she trusted with those words. 

_Whose heart I broke_

All of her life she was pursued by people who sought to harm her. And when she finally trusted him, he harmed her. He knows he promised her. But he had never been one to follow through on them, and he wishes he hadn’t on this one. 

_Without a gun to my head_

He hears the cheers every day as he stands up with heroes anyone else would love to breathe the same air as. He’s a hero, isn’t he? He took away Thanos’s chance at the soul stone.

But no matter how many he saved, the blood drips from his hands. He cannot wash them of the green, of her tears.

_Rest in peace, my true love_

His head shakes, his heart beats faster every time he remembers her. He sees her in his dreams, silent. She still lays there, sprawled across that metal floor. Only her eyes are open, full of tears, and blood spills out of her mouth as she whispers, " _Murderer_.” 

He always reminds her, _he promised her_.

But deep down he knows it’s true.

_Who I took for granted_

The looks the others give him are no longer out of admiration or love. Not like they used to be, not even a teasing glance from Rocket or Drax. None of them can reconcile it, reconcile that he’s the reason she’s gone.

 _It’s okay_ , he whispers to himself. 

He’s thought about it a few times. But he knows she would want him to live to see the future, to help others.

Every day is a new day. 

And for her, he will make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did get the idea for this from a sound on TikTok what do you want from me


End file.
